<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Is a Moment by makeitmine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829345">There Is a Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitmine/pseuds/makeitmine'>makeitmine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the s2 feels, Dumb stupid boys before they got together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitmine/pseuds/makeitmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey from Baby It's Cold Outside to Blackbird</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Jeremiah, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Rachel Berry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Klaine Advent 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Abashed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hi hello it’s December and it’s time for me to <s>write two days worth of shit before my brain shuts off and claims permanent writer’s block</s> join the Advent fun! I think my problem is I always try to write something to get them together and don’t have a plan. This year they will get together in the end, but it’s actually canon compliant from A Very Glee Christmas to Original Song. And in 24 100-word drabbles. Get ready for total season 2 feels!</p><p>(Yes I have the other pairings marked because we'll obviously deal with those episodes. But it's nothing more than what we saw.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Blaine leaves the common room and Mr. Schuester enters, Kurt hopes he doesn’t look completely abashed.</p><p>A boy sang a duet with him. A romantic, albeit problematic in the 21st century, duet. With smiles, and flirting, and that <i>almost</i> moment at the end. He doesn’t know how long it will take him to recover from this night.</p><p>He focuses his attention as much as he can on Mr. Schuester’s gift issue, but he knows his brain isn’t quite there. He’ll text Mercedes as soon as he’s alone to get her opinion. The assignment can wait a few more minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Brake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Devon? No, Blaine's middle name is Oblivious.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only supposed to be a rehearsal for him, Blaine thinks. He wanted to be prepared to step on stage with Alissa this weekend, and Kurt’s countertenor voice is the closest complement to Blaine’s that Dalton can give him.</p><p>But something happened. The look Kurt gave Blaine as they collapsed onto the couch is seared into his memory. It was a look of anticipation, yearning for something Blaine is pretty sure he could easily give Kurt. Blaine pulled the brakes on the moment before it could happen. Maybe one day, but not yet. When he knows Kurt is ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Careless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s day two in the new house and Kurt is already fed up with Finn’s carelessness in unpacking. He needs to get away for a couple hours, so he texts a few of the girls to see if they want to meet up. Tina takes on Kurt’s offer, and he makes his way to the Lima Bean to meet her.</p><p>This should be easy. She isn’t aware of his ongoing crush on Blaine.</p><p>Except the first words out of her mouth are, “So, what’s up with the cutie lead Warbler? Rachel said you guys sang Baby It’s Cold Outside together...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Dispensable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bad day at work and this word=oops here's some Blangst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Kurt, Dalton is a sanctuary from McKinley and Karofsky’s actions. He knows it’s one for Blaine from his old high school as well.</p><p>But to Blaine it’s more than that. It’s also a sanctuary from a home life where he feels dispensable. Cooper is staying in California for Christmas, so Blaine has to deal with his parents, with their seemingly increasing fights, and his grandparents who have all but ignored him since he came out, alone.</p><p>One day Blaine hopes he’ll get to start his own Christmas celebration with a wonderful man by his side and no more drama.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Event</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt is busy trying on outfits for the evening when Blaine texts him. <i>Hey, I know this is last minute but do you have plans this evening? A bunch of Warblers are going bowling to celebrate Wes’ birthday.</i></p>
<p>He grins wistfully as he answers. <i>Sorry but Rachel’s having her annual karaoke New Year event leading up to the ball drop. I already promised her. Tell Wes I said happy birthday.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Will do. Happy New Year, Kurt, if I don’t talk to you before midnight.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Happy New Year, Blaine.</i>
</p>
<p>Kurt only realizes at midnight he may have missed a special moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Farm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did we ever figure out where the Andersons live? Seriously? Guess I have to use my knowledge of western and central Ohio to manipulate things. Thanks RIB.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine decides the day he moves back to Dalton, while driving past the farmland between Bellefontaine and Westerville, that he should go shopping. He could stop at Polaris, just off campus, and get a couple new bow ties at Brooks Brothers, but not this time. He goes east on I-271 instead and heads for Easton Town Center.</p><p>Aunt Linda gave him a gift card for The Gap, so he goes there. It’s not his usual wardrobe, but maybe he can get some jeans for when he’s out of uniform.</p><p>What Blaine doesn’t expect is the cute guy behind the register.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Grey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this 96% written last night and ended up passing out for two hours before I could fit four more words in. By the time I did, the wifi was out. Day 8 should be up this afternoon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt’s wardrobe is much more than a navy blazer and grey slacks. He hopes the rest of the Warblers have some sort of style hidden in their closets.</p><p>When Blaine picks him up before McKinley’s championship game, however, Kurt is horrified to see that he’s still in uniform. “Don’t you have other clothes to wear?” he asks.</p><p>Blaine shrugs his shoulders. “I got out of the library too late to change before I came. I promise on this month’s Vogue I’ll wear something better next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better. I can only take so much polyester blend during the school day.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 8: History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremiah is a history major at Capital University. “OSU is too mainstream,” he tells Blaine as they talk over lattes. “I’d rather be someone than nameless in a crowd.”</p><p>Blaine chuckles. “You sound like my friend Kurt. He’s the same way.”</p><p>“What about you? What are you going to major in?”</p><p>He pauses. Blaine has two and a half years before college and has no idea what he wants to do. His dad is pressuring him to go premed--”you’re so good at science, Blaine,” he keeps saying.</p><p>“You know, I think I want to do music…” he finally answers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 9: Inconclusive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been three and a half years since I watched most of the series. But I still know half of this episode by heart.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The New Directions girls have all helped Kurt figure out what’s going through Blaine’s head. Even Santana, who claims he’s probably just scared to see what’s really hiding under Kurt’s uniform since his tight pants are off limits on campus.</p><p>His current state on their relationship is inconclusive.</p><p>Then Blaine invites Kurt for coffee after school and everything changes.</p><p>“You know my coffee order?”</p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p>Suddenly the feeling of hope returns to Kurt, and with it a new spring in his step.</p><p>Until eight more words confuse him again…</p><p>“The guy I like is a junior manager.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 10: Join</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the days leading up to the Gap Attack, Blaine is grateful that all the Warblers have jumped on board. Many of them were confused when Blaine first brought the idea up, especially as it was the first time they learned Jeremiah existed. A few have asked if he knew how Kurt felt about the performance, which Blaine found funny since Kurt eagerly supported Blaine from the beginning.</p><p>At 2 everyone joins Blaine inside The Gap, ready to wow Jeremiah with a classic Robin Thicke song. If all goes according to plan, it will be a Valentine’s Day to remember.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 11: Knit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the rest of the Warblers follow Blaine through the maze of racks, Kurt glares at the subject of the song. Rachel and Mercedes were right, this guy has nothing on him. His shoulder-length hair is in desperate need of some deep conditioner.</p><p>Kurt picks up a knit green sweater and circles around the table holding it out. Maybe if he improvises some choreography he won’t look so morose.</p><p>He checks back in for the end of the song, when Blaine gives the guy a pack of socks, and isn’t entirely shocked when the Warblers are promptly asked to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 12: Learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turns out singing in public to someone isn’t always tolerated. Chalk up one lesson Blaine learned this week.</p><p>He gets back to his dorm room and deletes Jeremiah’s contact information from his phone. Maybe being single is what he’s meant for.</p><p>Then Kurt drops a bomb on Blaine the next afternoon at the Lima Bean and Blaine is shocked. Kurt does have feelings for him, and he thought the performance was for him. Blaine feels awful, but he promises to make it up to him.</p><p>The Lonely Hearts Club Dinner with the Warblers and New Directions goes much better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 13: Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt grins at Blaine as they meet up for lunch. “You have plans tonight?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Blaine answers, unwrapping his sandwich.</p><p>“I conned Finn into inviting me to a New Directions party tonight at Rachel’s house, and I want  you to come with me.”</p><p>Blaine chuckles. “This close to regionals? You think they’ll accept me?”</p><p>“Of course!” Kurt reassures him. “It’s just a small gathering, though Puck is threatening to bring some booze with him. And please wear something besides your uniform. Very casual.”
</p><p>“Can I crash at your house if it gets too late?” Blaine asks.</p><p>“You bet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey AO3, if GDocs says a hyphenated word is one word, why do you call it two and make me have to change it to get to 100? Thanks a lot.</p><p>Edit: apparently my issue was the em-dash I originally used. Thanks Google.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 14: Nip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well. The time has come for Blainchel. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel Berry is not a boy. She is, however, an excellent kisser.</p><p>As she sucks and nips on Blaine’s lips, he wonders if maybe he’s been wrong all along? Maybe he’s not as gay as he thought he was. He thinks back to the years of being forced to go to dinners and mingle with the girls he grew up with. What if he said no only because they weren’t right?</p><p>Rachel loves music and theater. She’s a born leader. She’s also Kurt’s other best friend.</p><p>Whatever, Blaine thinks, as they prepare to sing along to a Human League hit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 15: Opinion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING on this chapter for biphobia. I didn't want to go there, but the word fit into the story yet again. Oh Kurt, I'm so glad you grew up and learned for Brittany's sake.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine cannot be for real. A date? With Rachel?</p><p>Kurt is horrified at the thought of someone that seemed so secure in their sexuality suddenly waver. It’s unreal.</p><p>Blaine tells Kurt exactly what he thinks about his opinion. “I’d say bye, but I wouldn’t want to make you angry.”</p><p>The party was a disaster. Finn told Kurt that everyone in New Directions showed up to school Monday with a monster hangover then put on a killer performance. Judging by how Blaine seemed when Burt found him in Kurt’s bed the following morning, this is probably just an act like them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day 16: Possible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt has to bite his lip as he watches the redux of the Blaine and Rachel kiss. Living through it once was more than enough. But the end result this time is much better.</p><p>“Yep, I’m gay.”</p><p>Rachel is excited about it, because she’s Rachel. Kurt’s excited because it solidifies everything he’s thought since November, that having a boyfriend in Ohio is possible. He always thought it wouldn’t come until he got to New York when he’d find someone he can love and be loved himself.</p><p>Hopefully soon Blaine will ask him out. Until then, Kurt’s satisfied with his daydreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day 17: Remarkable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanna take a guess at how long it took me to realize I did two Kurt POV drabbles in a row? So an odd day of Blaine today, then we get back on track with him likely talking to Burt tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes surprisingly little time to convince Wes to not only change one of the songs for regionals, but to test it out on the girls at Crawford. Sure, the judges likely don’t care whether a song is sexy or not, and Kurt’s old, creepy cheerleading coach taking over Aural Intensity sounds suspicious, but Blaine enjoys the performance.</p><p>His recent sexuality crisis aside, Blaine knows how to work female attention. He turns the charm and sex appeal up to match his fellow Warblers who are straight.</p><p>Kurt, however--</p><p>His performance is remarkable. And when he complains, Blaine chooses to help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Day 18: Sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine takes a drive after school. There’s no Warbler practice, though the group chat is blowing t up since Jeff got dates with identical twin sisters after the Animal performance. He turns his phone off when he reaches his destination, pockets it, and heads inside the building.</p><p>Burt Hummel, despite everything Kurt has told him, is an intimidating man.  Blaine is used to everything his dad has done, or not, for him over the years, but he hopes this conversation goes well.</p><p>It seems to make an impact, and Blaine hopes that one day Kurt will be ready to talk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Day 19: Tub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>So uh...my dad gave me sex pamphlets today</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Really?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You wouldn’t have anything to do with this, would you?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Why do you think I would?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Blaine! We just had that conversation yesterday!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Well, maybe he figured it was time for you two to talk</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’m traumatized!<br/>I ate an entire tub of ice cream!<br/>I feel like Finn now</i>
</p><p>
  <i>LOL</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This isn’t funny!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Okay, I’m sorry<br/>I just wanted to make sure you were hearing everything you need to</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Thanks, I guess</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And hopefully when you are ready you’ll have a great guy</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My dad says not until 30...</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Day 20: Ugly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are a few reasons why Blaine wants to perform Misery at regionals. First is because it’s a catchy tune that will get the judges’ attention. Second is because it fits into his range without having to go for any high notes. Third...well, Adam Levine isn’t very ugly…</p><p>That’s a lie. He’s the hottest guy Blaine’s ever seen.</p><p>Kurt’s feedback on the impromptu performance is a bit jarring. Calling the Warblers his Pips makes Blaine think maybe he should be sharing the spotlight with others. Blaine sets out to find a new song, along with a potential duet partner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Day 21: Vanish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pavarotti, we hardly knew ye, but your death was not in vain.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly, Kurt has little problem calling Dalton to excuse himself from his morning classes. A dentist appointment substitutes for mourning the demise of their glee club’s mascot.</p><p>It still baffles him how one moment Pavarotti was tweeting along with him and the next moment his life had vanished. And he doesn’t want the Warblers to think anything suspicious led to this, so he chooses to plan a proper mourning. A Beatles song that reminds him of his beloved mom will do the trick. Just a small token of appreciation before they go back to worshipping Blaine and rehearsing for regionals.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Day 22: Worthless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn’t know how it happened. One moment Kurt is eulogizing Pavarotti and Blaine feels awful. The next moment Kurt is singing and Blaine feels...everything.</p><p>He feels like he’s wasted four months ignoring his feelings in favor of friendship; going on worthless dates with other people; putting what he thought Kurt wanted first.</p><p>It’s a small yet gigantic shift in Blaine’s life. As he watches his best friend give new life to Paul McCartney’s lyrics, he finds himself mesmerized by Kurt’s true beauty and compassion. It’s too early for him to call it love, but this could be. Soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Day 23: Yard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH THANK GOD WE'RE FINALLY HERE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time Kurt asked Brittany what boys’ lips tasted like.</p><p>He now knows.</p><p>He wants to sear everything about this moment into his brain, from the second Blaine walked into the common room to the moment their lips touched.</p><p>It makes his dreams take off. Falling in love, leaving Ohio for New York, conquering Broadway, marrying as soon as they legally can, buying a house in Westchester with a huge yard for their three children...they can all happen.</p><p>Eventually they will stop kissing and go back to other things. But for right now, everything is just right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Day 24: Zealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another advent comes to an end, and I am so grateful for all of you who read, kudo'ed, and commented on this. I spent a good chunk of 2020 fighting with my desire to write to no avail. Hopefully I'll be doing more next year and you'll be getting some more great stories of our boys as my brain allows!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New Directions end up beating the Warblers, but Blaine couldn’t care less.</p><p>Everyone is subdued on the bus ride back to Dalton. He’s seated with Kurt towards the back, holding hands and talking quietly as they plan their first date for the following day.</p><p>Blaine is already planning what kind of flowers to bring not just Kurt, but also Carole. He has things to talk to Finn and Burt about. He’s already thinking of ideas for their one month anniversary.</p><p>Zealous? A little. But when Blaine glances at Kurt and he gives him a soft smile, that’s all he needs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>